Genisis Reform
by Cybertron88
Summary: Thanks Mad-man. Hugs and kisses. :)


Hay guys. I would to say all of my other fics suck because there are no reasons for the battle. So I would like to say this, I am starting from the beginning. From step one to the final step. Now everyone will know how and when this happen. ï

Light standard armor: Good news: Withstand light bullets, light duty saber swords, laser swords, hand gun bullets, light laser machine gun laser, light and enables the wearer to move fast easily especially units that has fast agility and fights with swords, whips, bolas, and daggers. The best of this armor is that it deflects light laser shot, at point blank range, or from a sniper laser. (Bad news for the snipers)

Bad news: Too light. Could not withstand more than 5 to 12 hits at or near the same impact area of the projectile, and bullet. Not good for heavy infantry medabot units. Heavy swords, bullets, and diamond arrows pierce the armor like hot knife through butter.

Medium standard armor: Good news: Withstand small heavy caliber bullets, medium sized swords of any type, movement is still considered fast for the wearer.

Bad news: Deflects light and medium laser shots for 3 times only. Bad news for the wearer it is made of light steel. Get shock when touching electric.

High Standard armor: Good news: Withstand heavy shocks from punches and kicks. Good for heavy infantry with hydraulic legs (wolf, fox, stag beetle, devil, tiger types only). Good for all heavy units also. Sniper proof, medium laser proof, and heavy sword proof.

Bad news: Too heavy when jumping up and down. Slows the speed of the wearer by ¼ of its original speed. Could withstand 30 hits only and will crack like a walnut being smashed by a nut cracker. 3 hits from sniper unit at same area near or direct will shatter the armor. (Problem exists for stag beetle, wolf, fox types only). A danger for heavy units is that it will not float on water even with 20 life jackets if in touch with water. Must have life raft if travel on water.

Chapter 1: Genesis Reform

Place: 23 miles, 23 degrees north, 5 degrees east of Tokyo

Several years before the first ten day of darkness.

"Hey Kingston. Why don't we robattle" asked a tiger medabot.

"Nah, I have to wait for Mistress Carmen to get back home from school," he replied.

"Aww, come on. Just for a while?" whined the medabot.

"Sorry, Shokobutsu. Its my Medafighters orders. Besides, with or without his orders," he said. "I would volunteer to escort her home. She just 8 years old and Vainery won't be from repairs yet."

"Sheesh," sigh Shokobutsu, "Ya know, you are such a wet blanket."

"Oh, really," replied Kingston with a mischievous grin if he had a mouth. "How about that time when you wet your parts during a sleep over at my master house? Or maybe...."

"Shut up," replied Shokobutsu as he tackled Kingston to the ground, but instead fell head log into a tree as Kingston side step him.

"Ow that gotta hurt a lot," exclaimed a feminine voice from behind the two medabots.

"Mistress Carmen," Kingston jumped up as if he got shock from 100 volt electric charge attack from a CAT type. "Here, let me carry your back pack for you. You must be tired from your studying."

"Well thanks," smiled Carmen.

As she was giving her bag to Kingston, suddenly out of no where, a blue wolf medabot and a whitesword type medabot appeared and lunged after both Shokobutsu and Kingston.

"Shit. Minayaki's men," cursed Shokobutsu.

"Language, language, tiger. I don't think Takaishi would like his little sister to learn foul language from you," sneered the female wolf.

The blue wolf has long range weapons, equipped with one heavy duty gauss rifle gun, ¼ her height attached to her left arm, heavy armored chest with her breast fitting in the armor, (I mean huge breast). Along her right arm, there is a crossbow with 5 magazines of arrows with 6 arrows in a magazine, a blizzard sword on her back, high armor at the thighs, nimble feet, and most of all, the most unique of all on this medabot, is that it is rather a machine, or robot . An AI robot with no medal. Therefore it learns movements of its enemy. It is also a female.

Name: Kingston

Specialty: Arson sword

Type: Stag Beetle

Armor: Light standard

Medafighter: Gonzo Tekaishi (third son of Lance Tekaishi)

Name: Shokobutsu

Specialty: Katana

Type: Tiger

Armor: Medium standard

Medafighter: Soryu Horokazu

Enemy

Name: Mamasan

Specialty: Hypergun, seduction

Type: Wolf

Armor: High Standard

Medafighter: Minayaki

Name: Jungai Mas

Specialty: Double sword attack

Type: Whitesword

Armor: Medium standard

Medafighter: Minayaki

I hope u would review this so that I would know if there is any problem, I would fix it. ï


End file.
